


Como yo

by Stony RS (StonyRS)



Series: Inspirados en Canciones [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Protective Steve, Steve Feels, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StonyRS/pseuds/Stony%20RS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basada en la canción "Like I can" de Sam Smith.<br/>Es una traducción de Like I can que también es trabajo mío, pero en inglés c:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Como yo

Los labios de Tony temblaban agitados, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y bajó su mirada castaña hacía los papeles que descansaban en el escritorio, su mano temblaba involuntariamente y densas gotas de tinta escurrieron de su pluma fuente, cerró los ojos, Bruce había dicho que esta terrible e inexplicable ansiedad debía salir de alguna manera, era preso de sus emociones, debía dejarlo escapar... Exhalo pesadamente, sí, Bruce no sabía que esta no era una situación inexplicable, tenia explicación, una muy sencilla y tajante.

Lo peor de todo era que el ingeniero sabía la razón de esta locura repentina, sin embargo era incapaz de decirlo en voz alta, ni siquiera lo había aceptado él mismo... Esos ojos azules cazaron su mente, armando una perfecta emboscada que lo hizo sonreír estúpidamente, el Capitán y él se habían hecho cercanos desde la última batalla, todo había comenzado con el día en que Fury había citado a ambos en SHIELD, el ingeniero había llegado como siempre quejándose de todo, vestía unos jeans oscuros y una camisa negra, tenis blancos contrastando, entró maldiciendo a la oficina y encontró al Capitán sentado observándolo atentamente... aunque claro, no era precisamente el Capitán, sino Steve.

Aún lo recordaba claramente, camisa azul cielo, pantalón de vestir, su cabello rubio perfectamente estilizado y esos ojos azules... "Mierda" Tony murmuro entre dientes con una sonrisa aún en sus labios. Ese había sido el comienzo de una inesperada amistad que había incrementado sorpresivamente, Tony se había vuelto adicto a la compañía de Steve y el número de emergencia de Steve era el de Tony. Inclusive el ingeniero en los últimos meses había dejado de beber tanto, sus noches eran de trabajo extenuante y sus tiempos libres ya no eran de sexo con desconocidos ni de congestiones alcohólicas, ahora eran de visitas a museos, cenas improvisadas y películas nocturnas. Todo comenzó con un Tony desesperado y borracho tocando audiblemente a la puerta de Steve, el rubio simplemente había sonreído y abierto la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

Ambos disfrutaban la compañía, los comentarios inmorales de Tony y la creatividad inocente de Steve, inclusive Tony al principio intento superar su depresión post-Pepper invitando a Steve a salir para conocer chicas, Steve se había mordido el labio y lo había volteado a ver con una mirada casi rota 

"No quiero salir con nadie Tony"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Simplemente no siento que me haga falta nada en mi vida" Tony había torcido los ojos y sonreído pícaramente.

"Vamos Steve, tienes 25 años, no puedes pasar toda tu juventud viendo películas con un tipo cincuentón deprimido"

Steve lo había volteado a ver incrédulo y caminado hasta donde el ingeniero estaba, Tony levantó la mirada nervioso.

"Me gusta estar contigo Tony, de verdad" 

El ingeniero se había reído nerviosamente y cambiado el tema, esa noche no pudo dejar de pensar en esas palabras, lanzaban espasmos de placer a través de su piel... Esa noche la razón de su ansiedad momentánea lo había golpeado: Estaba enamorado. 

Intento negarlo durante meses, pero entre más tiempo pasaba cerca de Steve más estúpidamente perdido se sentía y era increíble, lo había tenido frente a sus ojos desde hace más de dos años y apenas en este momento se había dado cuenta que el Capitán y Steve eran dos personas completamente distintas y al mismo tiempo tan iguales, sí ambos eran honestos y buscaban siempre el bien común sobre el propio, sin embargo Steve, ese hombre de cabello rubio y risa histérica mientras escuchaba los relatos de Tony era tan distinto a aquel frío y conservador Capitán, el Steve que sonreía tímido ante el coqueteo involuntario de Tony, el Steve que le marcaba todas las noches que Tony estaba fuera de la ciudad preguntando con voz temblorosa acerca de su bienestar, de su viaje… Ese Steve le había robado el corazón.

Y realmente el ingeniero podía vivir con eso, podía enterrar en el abismo de su corazón un secreto más, al fin y al cabo había otros cuantos cientos enterrados ahí, todo había ido bien aún después de darse cuenta de la situación…

A pesar de eso todo estaba bien entre ellos…Y súbitamente todo se fue al carajo.

La tormenta había comenzado con la voz emocionada de Steve llamándole en medio de la madrugada a Tony, Bucky estaba de vuelta. Tony intentó durante varios días (que se convirtieron en semanas) encontrarle el gusto a este nuevo integrante en la vida de Steve, inclusive lo invitaba a acompañarlos cuando él y Steve salían, no sabía que era sin embargo la presencia de Bucky con Steve le incomodaba, era casi incontenible esa presión en el pecho cada que Bucky reía histérico y tocaba gentil la mano de Steve, lo peor de la situación era que Steve lo permitía.

No, lo peor realmente era que Bucky no era para nada desagradable, era joven (mucho más que Tony), inteligente, brillante, carismático, algo infantil pero sin duda resaltaba, era casi inevitable enamorarse de él, Tony podía notar la mirada azul de Steve encenderse cada que veía a Bucky, eso hacía temblar su interior y entrecortar su aliento. Estaba siendo reemplazado. Realmente no le importaba ser reemplazado, siempre había sido un hombre solitario… Sin embargo la idea de ver a Steve con alguien más era inconcebible.

El punto crítico fue que Bucky se mudara con Steve, al principio Tony se sintió traicionado, herido, la mitad de su ropa se encontraba en el closet de Steve, si a Steve no le importaba la compañía ¿Por qué no le había pedido que se mudaran? Igual y dormía varios días en la semana en esa pequeña estancia. ¿Qué podría tener Bucky que él no tuviera? Suspiro más audiblemente y meneo la cabeza intentando sacudir esas ideas de su mente.

Llevaba ya algunos meses sin hablar con Steve, había ignorado magistralmente las llamadas del rubio, había evitado inclusive los encuentros en SHIELD, su excusa perfecta era la compañía y sus múltiples ocupaciones, Steve había asentido con mirada cristalina cuando Fury le había informado que Tony se mantendría inactivo por un tiempo. La verdadera razón de su distanciamiento era que ya no podía soportar la idea de verlo y saber que tal vez cada noche dormiría en brazos de Bucky, que esa risa infantil y sincera ya no la escucharía él. Tragó saliva con dificultad.

“Tony, ¿Estás ahí?”

Su celular sonó y su mirada danzo a la pantalla holográfica, era Steve, un mensaje más a su buzón casi lleno de mensajes sin contestar del Capitán. En un impulso y recordando las palabras de Bruce tomó el teléfono y sus dedos agiles comenzaron a escribir:

_“Él podrá ser un pecador o un caballero, él podrá ser un sacerdote cuando tu alma está condenada. Él podrá ser un abogado en el estrado de testigos, pero jamás te va a amar como yo”_

No. No podía mandarlo. Lo borró inmediatamente y tomó la pluma, escribiendo exactamente lo mismo sobre el papel, su letra revuelta y puntiaguda, casi inentendible.

Lo dejó sobre el escritorio y con la manga de su playera gris seco el principio de una lagrima que se formaba en sus ojos, caminó hasta su habitación. Sobre la mesa de aquel escritorio solitario se encendió una luz después de varios minutos, en la pantalla se leía:

“Perdón, solo quería saber de ti”

Después de varias semanas y escribir y quemar varias patéticas cartas Tony se sentía extrañamente mejor, decidió mandarle un agradecimiento especial a Banner, algo así como un nuevo Starkphone o un nuevo utensilio para su laboratorio.

Se encontraba leyendo diversos papeles y multiplicando mentalmente las cifras para poder hacer un cálculo de las cargas de impacto de la nueva estructura que creaba, el teléfono de su escritorio sonó, sin duda alguna sería Pepper, levantó la bocina sin prestar real atención.

“Stark, te necesitamos en campo” La voz de Fury era severa, y no parecía ser para nada una petición sino una orden.

“Me encuentro retirado”

“Natasha está enferma y Banner no está en la ciudad, ocurrió un 759 en las coordenadas -26.392 y -72.937, Steve está solo, necesita refuerzos. No hay nadie más”

“¿Steve esta solo?”

“¿Qué no me escuchaste la primera vez Stark?”

Tony colgó inmediatamente y tomó el saco de la silla, caminó hacia afuera del corporativo extendiendo la mano en dirección a su torre, el traje llegó a él en menos de 5 minutos. El ingeniero había intentado lucir bien e irrompible, Steve por supuesto no pudo contener su emoción al verlo, su sonrisa no se podía esfumar ni un segundo y su mirada lucía como la de un niño de 4 años recibiendo una mascota en Navidad. Cuando la misión terminó y Steve tuvo oportunidad de acaparar a Tony, el ingeniero fracaso en su patético intento de escape.

“Tony, ¿Cómo has estado? He intentado contactarte por todos los medios pero… no me contestas” Las últimas palabras fracturaron ligeramente el helado corazón de Stark.

“No estoy usando celular ahora” Steve levantó la mirada incrédulo.

“Pero vendes tecnología Tony”

“Sí, no estoy de humor” dijo e intento caminar lejos de Steve, pero el Capitán lo siguió.

“Tony, deberías venir al departamento, te he extrañado”

La mirada del castaño se hizo algo cristalina, paso saliva difícilmente.

“Lo intentaré”

“Tony, por favor”

La mirada de Tony irradiaba alegría y melancolía, Steve no pudo contenerse y lo abrazó, al momento en que el ingeniero se sintió en sus brazos levantó tímidamente la mirada buscando los ojos de Steve, involuntariamente buscando sus labios. Steve al notar la cercanía del ingeniero se había retirado.

Auch, eso había dolido.

Por supuesto Stark no hizo el mínimo intento de aparecerse por ahí, un día mientras preparaba el café matutino las pantallas holográficas se encendieron en el noticiero

“¿Jarvis?”

“Debería ver esto”

Tony prestó atención a la pantalla, una mujer de delicada silueta y cabello corto rojizo hablaba animadamente de su encuentro sexual con el Capitan America, describía perfectamente cada línea de su cuerpo y como el rubio la había arrastrado a incontables orgasmos.

La boca de Tony se llenó de bilis, el sabor amargo inundando su boca, no definitivamente eso no era cierto.

“Jarvis ¿cómo se llama esa puta?”

“Stephanie Jacobs”

“¿Y de dónde la conoce Steve? ¿Hay fotos de ellos?”

“Sí, hay algunas, ¿Gustaría verlas?”

Tony se mordió el labio enojado y volteo su vista hacía una servilleta que yacía intacta en la barra de granito negro, sacó un sharpie negro de su bolsa:

_“Ella podrá ser una extraña a la que le diste una segunda mirada, ella podrá ser un trofeo de una sola noche de sexo, ella podrá tener tu humor pero no entiendo… porque ella jamás te va a amar como yo puedo”_

Caminó hacía su taller dejando la servilleta en la barra.

\- - - -

Una noche solitaria entre la desesperación y el whiskey pensó en darle una visita sorpresa a Steve, no había pasado un solo día de este último agónico año en el que no pensara en él, lo extrañaba terriblemente, maldito Bucky por haber entrado a sus vidas desde hace más de 2 meses. Se estaciono afuera de la tan conocida torre de nivel medio, caminó las escaleras en silencio, un hoyo negro formándose en su estómago, la ansiedad poniéndolo paranoico. Llego hasta la puerta de aquel conocido departamento y escuchó esa sonrisa audible y adorable de Steve.

“¿Es en serio?” Reconoció la voz de Steve inmediatamente.

“En serio” Ese era Bucky, el nudo en su garganta se apretó aún más.

“No lo comprendo, deberías estar molesto conmigo, mínimo decepcionado”

Tony acercó su oído a la puerta de madera procurando no hacer un solo sonido

“¿Yo? ¿Enojado? No seas ridículo, te amo. Jamás estaría molesto contigo”

Eso fue suficiente para sentir como se rasgaba su interior, la agitación del dolor le hicieron escapar un sollozo.

“¿Escuchaste eso?” La voz de Steve sonaba alerta, Tony bajó las escaleras corriendo y ya estando en planta baja escuchó como Steve salía del apartamento, se metió corriendo a su deportivo negro y sin pensarlo dos veces aceleró a todo caballaje hacía la torre Stark.

Tony había intentado jamás llorar por nadie, ni siquiera por sus padres cuando el mismo Bucky que ahora le arrebataba a Steve los había asesinado, tomó una carretera alterna, no quería llegar a la torre, ni a SHIELD, ni estar en Brooklyn o Manhattan, esos lugares le recordaban a él. ¿Por qué Steve no podía ver en él lo que veía en Bucky?

Pisó el freno abruptamente haciendo el carro girar 180 grados sobre el concreto húmedo, sacó su pluma fuente del bolsillo y se apoyó sobre el volante, rompió un cheque en blanco de su lujosa chequera.

_“¿Por qué estás buscando en todos los caminos equivocados? Cuando mi camino es el corazón y la sal del alma. Podrá haber amantes que te tomen de las manos, pero ellos jamás te amaran como puedo yo”_

Después de un mes de silencio Tony se enteró de una invasión alienígena, se mantuvo al tanto de las noticias acerca de la lucha y el desempeño de los vengadores, inclusive mando trajes programados a ayudar a la evacuación de civiles.

“¿Por qué Tony no está aquí?” Bruce gritó enojado antes de asumir su forma de Hulk, Steve se mordió el labio nervioso, había estado consciente de que Tony había ido a visitarlo, sin embargo por una razón aun inexplicable había huido sin siquiera tocar la puerta ¿Y si Tony había escuchado su plática con Bucky y sentía asco por él? ¿Y si Tony ya sabía este sentimiento abrumador que lo hundía cada vez más?

“Capitán! Cuidado!” Natasha se aventó sobre Steve recibiendo un balazo en la pierna derecha, Steve salió agresivamente de su trance. Debía concentrarse.

“¿Qué te pasa?” La voz de Clint era feroz

“Estaba distraído”

“Steve estamos arriesgando nuestras vidas en tus manos, mínimo presta atención”

Steve asintió con un sabor seco en la boca y un vacío en el estómago mientras observaba a Clint cargando a Natasha hacía enfermería.

“Debes hablar con él” La voz de Bruce lo hizo saltar asustado.

“No sé de qué hablas”

“Tony no es el único genio Steve, no lo olvides. Búscalo, habla con él”

“Tony no me va a escuchar” Steve dijo resignado.

“Inténtalo”  

Pareciese que esa era la única motivación que el rubio necesitaba, saliendo de SHIELD con ropa de civil tomó el metro hasta la icónica torre Stark.

“Capitán, debo informarle que el señor no se encuentra en el plantel”

Steve se mordió el labio dudando de Jarvis.

“¿Podría entrar? Quiero dejarle una carta” mintió y Jarvis después de unos segundos desbloqueo el código de acceso, Steve sonrió agradecido y entró. Camino por todo el penthouse en busca de alguna señal de Tony, nada, bajó hasta su taller encontrándose a Dummy limpiando un área llena de botellas alcohólicas y herramientas, dejó salir un suspiro molesto.

Dirigió su mirada a la mesa más despejada y encontró varias notas apiladas, era sin duda la letra de Tony, era característica y reconocible en cualquier lado.

_“Él podrá ser un pecador o un caballero, él podrá ser un sacerdote cuando tu alma está condenada. Él podrá ser un abogado en el estrado de testigos, pero jamás te va a amar como yo”_

“ _Ella podrá ser una extraña a la que le diste una segunda mirada, ella podrá ser un trofeo de una sola noche de sexo, ella podrá tener tu humor pero no entiendo… porque ella jamás te va a amar como yo puedo”_

_“¿Por qué estás buscando en todos los caminos equivocados? Cuando mi camino es el corazón y la sal del alma. Podrá haber amantes que te tomen de las manos, pero ellos jamás te amaran como puedo yo”_

Todas las notas estaban escritas en diferentes formatos y con distintas tintas, la letra se veía apresurada y agitada, Steve se mordió el labio al contemplar la vulnerabilidad tan escondida de Stark.

_“Un encuentro oportuno de las circunstancias, tal vez é les tu mantra, mantiene tu mente n trance, él podría ser el silencio en este alboroto, sin embargo… Él jamás te va a amar como yo”_

Hasta el fondo de los papeles encontró una carta:

_“ ~~Querido~~  Steve:_

_No puedo seguir así, he escrito innumerables cosas y por más que intent liberarme de esto me resulta imposible._

_Te amo._

_Se que no sientes lo mismo, jamás espere que lo hicieras, tampoco planee que esto pasara, lamento haber arruinado esta amistad con estos estúpidos sentimientos inoportunos, pero no puedo estar contigo sin alucinar ingenuamente con alguna vez poder ser parte de tu vida._

_Todo iba bien hasta que él apareció._

_~~Lo detesto~~ _ _No, se que es lo mejor para ti y me siento feliz por ti, se que es perfecto y que yo jamas podre ser ni la mitad de lo estable que es el. Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí._

_Tengo demasiados demonios que siguen cazándome, mi pasado es mi constante infierno, y tú, tú no mereces esto. James es lo mejor para ti. Intentó convencerme día a día que es lo mejor para ti, sin embargo Steve, te puedo jurar que ni él, ni nadie jamás van a poder amarte como yo”_

Steve dejo salir la sonrisa mas grande de toda su vida, su corazón agitado y sus mejillas sonrojadas, busco entre su risa incontenible de felicidad una pluma y sacó de su bolsa del pantalón su libretita de anotaciones, arrancó una hoja y con su perfecta y nítida letra a mano escribió:

_“Ambos tenemos demonios que no podemos soportar, amo tus demonios como solo un diablo puede amarlos. Si estás buscando un hombre honesto, deja de dudarlo. Dios, por favor”_

Dejo la nota sobre todos los papeles de Tony y salió silenciosamente con una incomparable felicidad.

Después de varias horas en medio de la noche Tony llegó a la torre, Jarvis no comentó absolutamente nada, estaba exhausto, Pepper lo había obligado a un día lleno de juntas y videoconferencias, la migraña lo estaba matando.

Bajó a su estudio en busca de las patéticas notas que en la mañana había juntado, había decidido quemarlas y buscar otra alternativa para liberarse, contempló el reloj de su muñeca 12:30AM, aún era temprano.

Llegó al taller con una taza de café en su mano derecha y su mente dispersa, llegó hasta el escritorio donde tenía las notas y notó algo distinto, intentó descifrarlo y como un relámpago lo agitó. Él conocía esa letra.

Tomó la nota releyéndola incontables veces, sí, sin duda era la letra de Steve, la había leído por 3 años en los informes de SHIELD, era limpia, perfectamente escrita, similar a la de una máquina de escribir. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse y su latido desembocarse.

“Le recomiendo que en este momento se dirija hacia él”

No dijo nada, su mente demasiado perdida repitiendo las palabras que acababa de leer, tomó las llaves de su R8 y tomó la carretera hacía Brooklyn, al llegar a la torre de apartamentos corrió escaleras arriba entre tropezones, cuando al fin llego a la puerta indicada vio al Capitán apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

“¿Por qué estás buscando en todos los caminos erróneos? Cuando el mío es el corazón y la sal de tu alma. Habrá amantes que tomen tu mano, pero ninguno te amará como yo”

Tony sonrió involuntariamente ante las palabras de Steve, un ligero sonrojo apoderándose de su cara al recordar que él mismo había escrito esas palabras hace unas semanas. Steve sonrió aún más y caminó hasta Tony, plantó un suave beso en el cabello revuelto del ingeniero.

“Bucky es solo mi amigo genio” Tony soltó una risa nerviosa

“Escuche una plática de ustedes y creo que lo malinterprete” Steve sonrió entretenido al ver lo avergonzado y sumiso que Tony se veía en este momento.

“¿Qué escuchaste?”

“Te dijo que te amaba”

“Siempre me lo ha dicho Tony, somos amigos solamente”

“Él vive contigo, ¿Por qué jamás me lo pediste a mí?”

“¿Qué podría ofrecerle yo Steve Rogers a un billonario genio como Tony Stark?”

“Tú, solo eso quiero” dijo y Steve sonrió nervioso.

“¿Solo yo?” Tony levantó la mirada al escuchar la duda en el tono de voz de Steve.

“No necesito nada más”

“Tony te amo”

El sonrojo se hizo mayor en las mejillas de Tony, su mirada castaña era cristalina y brillaba de una genuina alegría, sin embargo intentaba esconderla de los ojos azules de Steve, se sentía demasiado vulnerable ante él.

Fue incapaz de articular palabra, se puso en puntitas buscando los labios de Steve, el Capitán cerró los ojos y se inclinó levemente para hacerle más fácil la tarea al ingeniero, Tony plantó un casto beso en los labios de Steve, un roce de esos que te roban el aliento.

Steve al sentir los labios de Tony tomó la cintura del mayor y profundizo en el beso, entreabrió los labios capturando el labio inferior del mayor entre los de él, la barba picándole el mentón, metió su mano indiscreta por el saco negro de Stark, Steve podía sentir el latido de Tony agitándose, tomó el cuello de Tony casi agresivamente y lo pegó más a él sobando su ya formada erección en el vientre bajo del billonario, lo arrastró cauteloso hacía el apartamento cerrando la puerta tras de él, su mirada encendida en deseo, Tony lo vio sonriente.

“Creí que eras una persona de citas y convencionalismos” Tony dijo jugando, una ceja irónica levantada mientras hablaba

“Hemos estado saliendo por más de un año, ya eres mío” Tony soltó una risita al escucharlo

“Jamás creí que tuvieras un lado tan oscuro y posesivo” Steve sonrió ampliamente y lo empujó no tan cariñosamente hacía la cama.

“Digamos que aún no lo has visto” dijo y sofoco la respuesta de Tony con un beso agresivo, su mano desabrochando la camisa de Stark.

\- - - -

La mañana siguiente Tony se movió entre las sabanas, los rayos del sol se filtraban tenuemente iluminando su piel trigueña, el aroma a hot cakes inundando sus sentidos, se sentó en la cama abriendo más los ojos. Estaba desnudo y no estaba en la torre, intentó hacer memoria y una serie de imágenes diversas aparecieron en su mente, el jadeo de Steve sobre su cuello, la boca de Steve en su miembro, el dolor punzante y placentero en su trasero. No, no podía ser real.

Volteo hacía la pequeña mesa de noche de aquel pequeño cuarto con cama matrimonial.

“Nadie nunca te va a amar como yo”

Sonrió.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos y Comentarios son bienvenidos y necesitados C:


End file.
